Random Slytherins Rules
by Catalina Dollanganger Bennett
Summary: Hogwarts no es sólo Harry y sus amigos, o James y sus amigos... ni siquiera Albus y sus amigos... hay muchos más estudiantes... Y muchos, muchos Slytherin... conoce a algunos, en la época de los merodeadores.


– Los merodeadores… ¡que nombre más absurdo! Se creen los reyes de Hogwarts… ¿Qué pensarían sus fans si supieran que Sirius mojó la cama hasta los 8?

– ¿Que es normal?

– ¿Normal? Grace, no es normal.

– Bueno, dicen que Regulus la moja aún, Cissy.

Narcissa rodó los ojos, y volvió a acomodarse el vestido.

– Reggie es un chico nervioso, nada más.

Grace dejó de cepillarse el cabello por un momento, para mirar fija y acusadoramente a su amiga.

– Regulus es bastante más que un chico nervioso. Y lo sabes. Además…

En ese momento, sintieron un golpecito en la puerta de su dormitorio.

– Foxwort, Black, ya es hora.

Narcissa suspiró, y se puso de pie.

– Ya vamos, Morgana – respondió cortésmente.

– Apúrense, el baile está a punto de empezar.

Cuando los pasos de Morgana llegaron al último peldaño, Grace se dejó caer en la cama.

– ¡Cómo la odio! ¡Maldita zo…!

– ¡Grace! – escandalizada, Narcissa se había tapado los labios con una mano.

– ¡Oh, está bien! Pero debes admitir que es una zo…

– ¡Grace, basta!

Con una sonrisita burlona, Grace se levantó y le indicó la puerta a Narcissa. Del brazo bajaron la escalera hasta la sala común, y se separaron cuando un chico rubio de rostro afilado se acercó a ellas.

– Lucius – saludó Narcissa, sonrojándose –. Luces muy bien esta noche.

– Por supuesto – respondió él, pero ante la elocuente mirada de Grace, añadió –: también tú, querida. ¿Vamos?

Narcissa asintió sumisa, dejando a su amiga con los brazos cruzados en medio de la sala.

– ¿De qué sirve ser prefecta si no puedes encontrar una buena pareja? – suspiró, con los brazos cruzados.

– Lo mismo digo – le respondió una voz detrás de ella.

Grace se giró, y observó a su acompañante de arriba abajo. Cabello oscuro, rostro desdeñoso pero atractivo, traje negro y una sonrisa petulante.

– Greg Webster. Llegas tarde.

– Tú te demoraste, querida prefecta.

– No me llames querida – respondió ella.

Él suspiró, y la miró de la misma forma, evaluando su aspecto en voz alta.

– Cabello con ondas… ¿no le hiciste nada a ese color castaño tan común? Y… muy poco maquillaje. Afortunadamente, eres de las que no necesita mucho…. Tu colgante de serpiente. Me encanta. Y me gustaba más antes de que declararas de tu propiedad una reliquia de mi familia... – hizo una pausa, para mirarla más intensamente –. Interesante vestido.

– ¿Qué tiene el vestido?

– Es… bonito.

– ¿Bonito?

– Sí. Oh, y es… Gryffindor – añadió con falsa sorpresa.

– ¡No es Gryffindor!

– Es rojo.

– Rojo italiano. Es la moda.

– ¿Dónde?

– En Italia, tarado.

– ¿No será que quieres agradarle a un Gryffindor?

– No porque tú tengas problemas con el compromiso yo los tengo.

Molesto, el prefecto frunció el ceño y le apretó el brazo.

– Quien tiene problemas de compromiso eres tú, preciosa. Quieres demasiado.

Grace se quedó con las palabras en la mano, cuando Malfoy y Narcissa volvieron por ellos.

– ¿Están listos, Greg? – preguntó el rubio.

– Claro – respondió el moreno.

**OoOoO**

– Mírala. Coqueteando con ese sangre sucia – Narcissa arrugaba la nariz, con desprecio, mientras apuntaba vagamente a su hermana.

– Alguien como ella no debería rebajarse – Lucius asintió, algo indiferente.

– Es casi como si coqueteara con un traidor a la sangre – añadió Greg, sin dejar de mirar a su acompañante, enfurruñada en su asiento.

– No, es peor. Un traidor puede dejar de serlo – corrigió Grace, hastiada –. Un sangre sucia no. Si yo fuera tu madre, Cissy, borraría del Árbol familiar a Andrómeda.

– Bellatrix dice lo mismo, ¿no?

– Oh, si Bella estuviera acá… – suspiró Narcissa, ladeando la cabeza dramáticamente.

Lucius rió.

– Si Bellatrix estuviera acá, yo no podría hacer esto – dijo, y pasó por sobre la mesa, dándole un beso de lleno en la boca –. ¿Bailas?

Narcissa asintió con una sonrisa, y siguió a su novio.

– ¿Tú…? – preguntó Greg.

– No – respondió Grace, cortante –. No con el Sr–Le–Temo–Demasiado–A–Tener–Sólo–Una–Mujer – añadió.

Greg suspiró, y se volteó hacia el Gran Comedor. Como en cada Navidad, se había convertido en un salón de baile con cientos de mesas redondas, donde todos quienes quisieran, se vestían de gala y bailaban a sus anchas, antes de volver a sus casas con sus familias. Este año era "La Navidad de cristal", por lo que todos los arreglos, adornos y muebles, eran de cristal.

– Voy a sacar a bailar a alguien más – anunció el prefecto.

– Genial – respondió su compañera, poniéndose de pie – supongo que puedo hacer lo mismo.

Varias mesas más allá, un grupo había unido dos de las pequeñas mesas redondas, y varios chicos de 4º año reían a carcajadas. Grace se acercó cautelosa, sin dejar de sonreír, repitiéndose a sí misma que sólo era por venganza.

Sirius fue el primero en darse cuenta que una de las amigas de su prima caminaba hacia ellos, y ladeó la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarla. A su lado, James tardó un poco más, y se sentó derecho, tenso.

– Hola – saludó la castaña.

– Hola – respondió James, cortante.

El saludo de Sirius fue mucho más cordial. Podía ser Slytherin, y muy amiga de su familia, pero una mujer bonita era una mujer bonita en cualquier parte.

– Hola, muñeca. ¿Estás sola?

– Así parece – el tono de desvalida le salía natural –. Greg y yo discutimos, y… bueno, Cissy y Lucius… están… ocupados… – se movió el cabello sensualmente, y se apoyó en la silla vacía junto a Sirius –. ¿Puedo sentarme?

– Claro – Con su habitual sonrisa, Remus asintió.

Grace lo miró unos segundos, como tratando de comprender porqué ese chico le hablaba. Finalmente respondió con una sonrisa un tanto forzada, y se sentó.

– Parece que Webster no es tan caballero como se jacta, ¿no? – preguntó James, serio.

– Mucho más idiota de lo que parece – asintió Sirius –. Sin ofender – añadió, recordando que la pareja de Slytherins tenía una historia larga y compleja.

– La verdad no ofende – Grace usaba su tono más suave, un tanto sumiso –. Creo que es mejor así, ¿no?

– Claro… – Sirius comenzaba a acercar su silla a la de Grace cada vez más – Y más ahora, que te has acercado al círculo correcto.

– Parece que tú te acercas al incorrecto, amigo. Suenas como tu madre.

– Eso jamás – aseguró Sirius, alejándose de la castaña.

La chica pestañeó varias veces. Entonces le tocó suavemente la mano a Sirius, quien dio un salto, y la miró fijamente.

– Ehhh… ¿Foxwort?

– Grace – susurró ella.

– Grace – repitió Sirius –. Grace, si juegas conmigo… – bajó la voz, para que solo ella pudiera oírla – hay tres cosas que tienes que saber… primero, esto es un juego, de principio a fin… segundo, siempre juego en serio… y tercero, Sirius Black juega hasta el final. Y con final, quiero decir, _final_.

– ¿Eso se lo dices a todas?

– A cada una – respondió James, divertido.

Grace volvió a pestañear. Parecía ser un tic cuando no sabía que hacer.

– Vamos afuera – propuso Sirius, poniéndose de pie –. James, tu puedes ir por Evans, ¿no?

James alzó las cejas, con los brazos cruzados.

– ¿Y porque querría yo ir por Evans?

– Porque no has dejado de mirarla – respondió Peter, hablando por primera vez desde que la Slytherin se había sentado.

– ¿Te gusta Evans? – preguntó Grace, un tanto asqueada.

– ¿Tienes un problema con ella? – James se había puesto de pie, a la defensiva.

– Hay chicas mejores – respondió simplemente, recordando que ser sangre sucia no era mal visto en todas partes.

– ¿Chicas sangre pura, como tú? ¿Que antes de dar un beso revisan tu árbol familiar?

– Dije mejores. No más puras. Si para ti eso significa lo mismo, no es mi problema.

James se sentó, sin decir nada. Sirius se desordenó el cabello, e indicó la puerta, con un gesto. Grace asintió, pero no se movió.

– Tú primero. Hay dos reputaciones en juego.

– Muy lista. Me gustan listas.

– Gracias. Me gustan aduladores.

**OoOoO**

Grace miró su reloj, o lo intentó.

– ¡Oh, cielos! – murmuró, al ver que eran pasado las 4.

Subió la escalera al cuarto que compartía con Narcissa lo más silenciosamente que pudo, y hechizó la puerta antes de abrirla, para que no hiciera ruido.

Dentro, su compañera de habitación la esperaba despierta.

– ¿Dónde estabas?

– Oh, mamá, no me di cuenta de la hora – exclamó, sarcástica –. No me parece que eso sea de tu incumbencia, Cissy.

– Tal vez no lo sería si no hubieras estado con mi primo.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente, desafiantes. Finalmente, la castaña dejó caer sus zapatos, que llevaba en la mano, al suelo, y se sentó en su cama.

– Creí que no te importaba lo que hiciera él.

– Y no me importa. Me importas tú, Gracie. Y tu reputación. Además, no permitiré que tú y mi primo…

– Lucius es mi primo también, Cissy. Y los vi tras el arbusto.

Ahora fue el turno de Narcissa de pestañear confundida.

– Es distinto. Lucius no es la oveja negra de su familia.

Grace quiso decir algo, pero se decidió por sacarse el vestido y ponerse su pijama.

– ¿Greg supo? – preguntó, después de un rato.

– No. Snape los vio, pero Lucius lo amenazó, y no lo dejó decírselo.

– Gran primo, ¿eh? Y hablando de eso… ¿Qué tal tu noche, Cissy?

Narcissa se sonrojó levemente. O tal vez, se sonrojó mucho, pero Grace no lo supo, por la mano con que la rubia se tapaba el rostro.

– Gracie, yo…

– No me digas que solo hablaron…

– No. Pero sí hablamos… y también… – cohibida a más no poder, Narcissa de pronto levantó la cabeza –. ¿Y tú, Grace? ¿Qué tal tu noche?

La prefecta sonrió, misteriosa.

– ¿Realmente quieres saber? Bueno, digamos que… Black juega en serio, y hasta el final… ¡oh! Y que el baño de prefectos es horrorosamente útil y cómodo.

Narcissa sonrió, incómoda, y se metió en su cama finalmente.

– ¿Vas a tu casa mañana?

– Sí. Pero creo que tus padres quieren hacer una especie de reunión familiar… y ya sabes, por algún motivo, tía Charis siempre convence a tu madre y terminamos invitados.

– Ojalá vayas… no imaginas el tedio que será… Regulus es un crío, Bellatrix no hace más que hablar de su noviazgo con Rodolphus… y ya conoces a Andrómeda y a Sirius… no se puede obtener mucho de ellos.

– Creo que mi opinión de tu primo comienza a cambiar.

– Greg tiene razón, un traidor es casi como un sangre sucia.

Grace suspiró, mientras se metía en su cama adoselada.

– Tal vez. Pero un traidor puede dejar de serlo, ¿no?

* * *

Notas:

1º Ya que Catyta piensa que no hay nada más sexy que un hombre con uniforme, aunque sea escolar, hay camisa, corbata, pantalón y túnica para los niños… wii!

2º Ya que a Catyta le gusta mucho ponerse su uniforme de Prefecta Slytherin, hay blusa, corbata, falda y túnica para las niñas… oh! Y "P" con forma de "P" para los prefectos xD

3º Catyta sabe que las fechas están mal… en 1975 Cissy ya había salido… y Reg estaba en cuarto… y que Lucius había salido igual, y era perfecto cuando los merodeadores entraron… Pero le gusta más así xD Esto se aplica a todos los momentos en los que la lógica diga "hey, eso no puede ocurrir".

4º Catyta no sabe bien como terminará… o si terminará… o si ponerle un título… o qué título… así que no pidan demasiado, esta es la vía de escape de una alumna de medicina/prefecta slytherin demasiado ocupada.

5º Catyta no está enferma por hablar de sí misma en tercera persona. Quien vuelva a sugerirlo, conocerá sus _Bombardas_.


End file.
